Mitigation measures for explosive blast threats are applicable to combat theater operations, potential civilian terrorist targets, and potential sites of accidental explosions. Accordingly, blast mitigation measures are being utilized in military, government, business, and industrial applications to avoid casualties, reduce damage to infrastructure, and remain operational in the event of an explosion.
Existing mitigation measures for explosive threats include maximizing the stand-off distance between the target and potential explosives and hardening the target's envelope. However, often it is not possible to maximize the stand-off distance. This is particularly true with respect to military applications, such as combat vehicles, and civil applications, such as buildings in urban settings. Hence, there is a need for mitigation measures that harden a potential target's envelope and a greater need for such measures in instances where it is not possible to maximize the stand-off distance.